


Multifaceted Rose

by FieldDranzer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Other, Partner Swapping, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldDranzer/pseuds/FieldDranzer
Summary: Clear and coated in a thin layer of frost. It always appeared as if her eyes had seen something beyond any of them. When Yang proposed her girlfriend's request, it had been as if those very eyes hardened; the normal complacency replaced altogether by a mild annoyance, a light curiosity and a hint of... vengeful humor?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 61





	Multifaceted Rose

Multifaceted Rose

Clear and coated in a thin layer of frost. It always appeared as if her eyes had seen something beyond any of them, as if her gaze was forever locked onto something beyond their team as a whole. Unreadable, determined and defiant, all were words that fit in line with what she had seen before, but on that day, as the two of them were seated within a slowly vacating classroom at Beacon Academy, the thoughts racing through Yang Xiao Long’s head were naught more than panicked whispers of her usual bluster.

“You want my girlfriend, your sister, to sleep with Blake.” Weiss’ voice came out as a hushed whisper, not angered, not annoyed, nor confused. “Did I understand that right?”

Gulping heavily where she sat, Yang could do no more than avert her eyes from the icy cold gaze that remained locked upon her face. Weiss always had been perceptive, beyond what anyone else had perceived when they first laid eyes upon the frozen flower that was Weiss Schnee.

“Yeah…” Yang eventually replied, gazing around to make sure that no one else had caught onto their conversation.

The silence that stretched on between the two of them was expected, but no less discomfortable because of that fact. After all, Yang, the buxom blonde fighter of team Ruby, had asked her friend for more than her fair share of favors.

It wasn’t until a solid minute had passed that a low, weary sigh slipped free from Weiss’ taut lips; her hands reaching down to pick up the books they had used in their recently finished lecture. “Is this really what you’re into?” Her voice came out as a sharp sting, almost as if the very rapier she so often carried had been stabbed through Yang’s arm.

Flinching back, Yang scrambled to her feet, picking up her singular book to follow after the Schnee heiress. “Will you at least consider it? Maybe we could make up some rules to keep it, I don’t know, fair?” 

No more than a few feet from where their little talk had originated, standing still atop the ascending steps leading out from the classroom, Weiss turned her head aside, revealing the crystal clear, icy orbs within her eyes once more. “Will you at least tell me whose dream this is?” 

“Blake,” the buxom blonde muttered, glancing behind her back as if her girlfriend would suddenly appear there at the mention of her name. “But I’m kind of interested too. I mean, you’re not the ones listening all night as you two-” 

“Yes! We are!” Whirling around on her heels, the Schnee heiress’ voice burst out, so much so that they received a curious glance from Professor Port, whom had remained after class should any of his students be confused about their lecture. 

“Blake isn’t quiet, nor are you when you… degrade her,” Weiss hissed out in a hushed tone, a faint blush creeping up along her cheeks at the mere mention of her Faunus friend’s kink. “We can talk more on the way to our room, but for now, please be quiet about this!” 

Taking but a moment to think, a moment more than she usually would, Yang slowly nodded her head; chancing a glance behind her back to witness Professor Port’s obvious curiosity.

Almost as if on cue, the Schnee heiress’ posture straightened, a contemplative look adorning her face as she sauntered up along the ascending steps. How many years she had practiced to appear so… indifferent, Yang couldn’t even begin to comprehend, but nonetheless, she followed suit. 

Two days before, her girlfriend and teammate, Blake Belladonna, had told her something she hadn’t thought of before; a confession of a kink- no, a fantasy that turned her on almost as much as the buxom blonde herself. To be pushed down in their bed, naked, arms behind her back to spread the cheeks of her tight, toned rear, while their team captain took her from behind. 

If nothing else, as Yang rounded yet another corner in her pursuit of Weiss Schnee, she had the time to mull it over in full. 

Their team was the exact contrast of your standard team, from the way their beds had been rearranged a dozen times, to the intricacies of their budding relationships. However, even more so than that, everyone had their secrets.

Some were innocent and meaningless, others were deeply connected to emotions, but all in all, the secret her little sister had kept for years had come to light during one of their team building days downtown. Ruby Rose, the youngest huntress in training to be admitted into Beacon, had a cock. 

Gulping audibly, Yang tried to shake the mental image of her innocent little sister free from her mind. Whether it was in response to their apparent noise, or simply out of an inability to keep quiet, Ruby was by no means silent in the act. On more than one occasion, Yang had awoken in the middle of the night, her kitten of a girlfriend curled up against her chest, whilst her eyes and ears were focused solely on the goings-on on the other side of the room. 

“Honestly, why should we agree to this?” The question snapped the blonde free from her thoughts, and for the briefest moment, the mental image of Weiss, on her hands and knees with Ruby’s cock wedged inside of her pristine pussy, was the only thing the blonde could see. 

Glancing around in a daze, the two had traveled quite a ways away from the classrooms, standing in the middle of a long, winding hallway without a soul in sight. If anyone did approach, the two huntresses in training would see them from afar; as good of a place to discuss Yang’s proposition as any other. 

“You don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable with it. Blake wanted-” Yang began, only to be interrupted a moment later. 

“What do you want, Yang? Do you want to watch Ruby reshape Blake until you can’t feel her around your fingers anymore?” Weiss’ voice came out as a crass, sharp sting. “She’s nothing to scoff at.” But nonetheless, there was an ounce of pride in her crystalline eyes. 

Choosing to ignore the question aimed at her, Yang pressed her back up against the wall to their left, glancing out through the glass panes that put the whole of Beacon on display. “Why don’t we do it like this…”

——

“This is awesome~” A high pitched, excitable voice resounded through the rearranged bedroom, so much so that even their neighbors were sure to hear it. “Why haven’t we done this before? Is it like a team building exercise? Maybe a way for us to- mmphm!” 

Reaching up to clamp her hand across her girlfriend’s mouth, Weiss Schnee let loose a low sigh, pulling her girlfriend down onto one of the two beds that still rested atop the floor whilst glancing over at the two seated on the other side. 

“We… have some rules to discuss,” Yang began, cautiously glancing off to her left where Blake lay down, atop her back with a look of feigned disinterest adorning her features. 

“Mmmphh!” Ruby wiggled against the stern grip of Weiss’ arm, attempting to speak even more so than breathe. 

“First and foremost, you won’t get to play with Yang-” directing her attention towards the silver eyed girl beside her, Weiss led the discussion while reciting the general premise she and Yang came up with beforehand. “And Yang won’t play with you in turn. Only you and Blake are having…” trailing off, it took more than a little effort for the raven haired cat girl in the room not to scoff. 

“It’s just sex, Weiss.” Blake muttered, flipping a page in the book she read. “How hard can it be?” 

…

The seconds slowly ticked by around them. It was as if a bomb of concentrated dust had detonated between the two beds. 

What had likely only been a minute had felt like an hour to Yang, but, as her mind rewired itself enough to remember where they were, a soft, dejected sigh broke through the veil around the four of them; Weiss’ sigh. 

“Ruby… lift up your skirt.” It was more of a statement than a request, but even so, her girlfriend slowly complied, calming down enough to allow Weiss’ hand to remove itself from atop her lips. 

Small, petite fingers fell downward, tracing along the rim of the checkered school uniform skirt she still wore, before at long last reaching the very bottom of the fabric, down by the tops of her knees. For every passing second, another set of eyes followed the path of her fingers, starting with Yang, then ending with Blake, leaving Weiss on the side with a radiant flush adorning her cheeks. 

There was no ceremony, no teasing or foreplay. 

As quickly as her hands had fallen down to the bottom of her skirt, Ruby Rose, the youngest huntress-in-training to enter the grounds of Beacon Academy, raised her skirt.

White, creamy thighs revealed themselves, trailing up, higher and higher, until at long last, as the very tips of her skirt hovered above her waist, Yang couldn’t help but flinch back at the sight of it. A thick, soft cock, held in place by a band along her left thigh, throbbed to life beneath their watchful eyes. Although, upon further inspection, the word thick did it little justice.

The moment Ruby’s cock was put on display, Yang visibly flinched back, a low cat call whistling past her lips as she took in the sheer girth of it. Had it not been for the band holding it in place, then her little sister would have undoubtedly tented all of her skirts and outfits, making it more than apparent what she hid away. A broad, swollen head hung down, throbbing visibly, swelling in size, while visibly oozing precum down onto her sister’s thigh. 

However, no matter how impressed she was with it, the girl to her left had a different reaction altogether. 

Down was the book that their Faunus friend had pretended to read, for instead, her eyes were wide and unbelieving, staring straight at the cock that would soon force its way inside of her holes. From the side, Yang herself could have sworn to have seen her girlfriend’s eyes twitch, but even more so than that, as she watched Blake’s tongue loll out of her mouth, a distinctive look adorned her girlfriend’s features. 

A look of absolute, untamed arousal; a hunger that was almost only seen when fish was put down on a plate before her.

“Ahem,” snapping the two out of their daze, Weiss lightly cleared her throat, crystalline eyes redirecting back towards Yang. “We discussed some rules before this. Shall we get moving before she loses control? 

Prepared to snap back in defense of her arousal starved girlfriend, Yang’s eyes widened instead, drifting up to gaze into Ruby’s face. Her little sister wasn’t unaffected by the scene, nor had the cock between her legs remained soft under the attention it received. 

It had been big before, easily large enough to outclass any other man that Yang had seen, but in recent time, the only thing she had seen had been Blake. The strap around her thigh was almost comically stretched, straining beneath the weight of Ruby’s cock as it grew, swelled and throbbed to life. 

“Blake, could you strip down and get on your knees?” Yang muttered, reaching down to slide a hand between her girlfriend’s spread thighs. 

Almost as soon as her fingers brushed down against the creamy, toned thighs of her Faunus teammate, the cat girl disappeared in the blink of an eye, bouncing up onto her feet in the center of the room. Both her and Ruby had returned from their respective classes not long ago, so as her eyes zeroed in on Ruby’s revealed groin, hairless and pristine, her own nimble fingers got to work on unclasping her skirt. 

With a low whoosh and the rustle of clothes, the checkered skirt fell down, putting her toned thighs on display whilst her fingers unceremoniously ripped the buttons of her blazer apart. That piece, too, was thrown aside without a care in the world. Beneath their outfits, one would usually wear a silken white shirt, but by the time Yang’s eyes left her girlfriend’s bubbly butt, her vision was covered up by the very shirt she would have offered to take off for Blake. 

Unbeknownst to Yang however, as her arms flew up to hastily remove the shirt from atop her head, Ruby and Weiss’ eyes drank in the sight of the girl before them. 

A pale complexion, almost as pale as Weiss, with smooth, soft curves tracing down the sides of her body. Long, silky smooth legs, toned thighs, a wide curve along her hips, and a slender waistline that put many women to shame. What had the other girls’ attention however, was the Faunus’ breasts; pale and naked, capped with a pair of bright pink nipples that practically ached for attention. Although…

“You make her shave?” Weiss muttered, half contemplating the ordeal behind a Faunus shaving. 

Finally ridding herself of the shirt atop her head, Yang reached a hand between Blake’s legs, a finger stroking along her kitten’s womanhood as she spoke up. “When you eat out, do you enjoy finding hair in your food?” 

Across from the two of them, with the softest purrs spilling forth from Blake’s lips, the blonde could see her white haired teammate roll her eyes at the obvious quip, but even still, she couldn’t help but nod her head approvingly. After all, with Ruby standing no more than a foot to her right, it was clear as day that she, too, had kept her pussy pristine and clean, despite rarely putting it to use.

“Anal only,” Weiss supplied, looking more towards Yang than either of their girlfriends at the time. “We’re only going to watch for now, but due to Blake’s particular tastes, we might spend some time… degrading her.” Simply saying it made the Schnee heiress frown. 

Glancing up at her panting girlfriend, Yang could almost feel her freeze at the sound of their first rule. “No offense, but I don’t want to eat out my little sister’s creampie. Not that it would ruin your taste, baby~” 

Reaching up to grope the bubbly butt she adored, Yang directed her attention back towards Weiss, signaling for her to continue. 

“For your sake Ruby, you’re free to go as hard and as fast as you want… even using that, if you feel like you need to.” That was something that Yang and Weiss had only briefly gone over, and even then, having it explained to her, the blonde found it odd. 

Depending on one’s semblance, it would manifest in various ways. For Yang, it had always come in the form of anger, revealing itself the most in the form of a fiery mane of hair, along with an apparent shift in eye color. For Ruby however… her semblance was supposedly speed based, but it surpassed any and all known records of similar abilities. 

However, during her little talk with Weiss, another tidbit had revealed itself. Ruby was fast. Inhumanly so. Yet, when and where this affected her was beyond either of them. 

With a flush on her face, Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust empire, had admitted to being overwhelmed when she had offered her girlfriend a rare blowjob. It had hit her like a charged punch to the gut. A speed with which her jaw was left sore, a ferocity that was evenly matched with Yang’s own semblance, and an overwhelming inability to fight back. 

Ruby’s semblance had shown itself in the middle of their gentle blowjob, turning it into Weiss fighting for air as her mouth and throat was turned into yet another hole for her girlfriend to fuck. 

Before the heiress could discuss the rest of their rules however, a low yelp resounded through the room; a soft thud reverberating as well as a blur of red and black flashed past both girls. Ruby Rose, either assuming that there were no more rules, or simply due to her own impatience, had all but pounced upon her Faunus friend. 

Small, nimble hands flew up and down along Blake’s curvaceous, naked form. Up along her toned stomach, past her sides, before embracing her breasts in a near obsessive grip, huffing lowly to herself as the momentum from her leap finally caught up to her. 

In the simple second that passed when Yang and Weiss turned their heads to take in the sight of their girlfriends, Blake had tumbled down onto her back with Ruby on top of her, the former being in an arousal starved daze while the latter had already undone her skirt; freeing her throbbing cock from the band that so desperately held it in place. 

“On a scale from one to ten, how loose is Blake going to be after this?” Yang casually quipped, directing the question to Weiss while keeping a watchful eye on the swelling cock between her little sister’s legs. 

“Gaping,” was all she received as a reply, but before either one could comment on it further, Blake’s pink, plump lips fell agape; a hushed moan spilling forth from her lips as Ruby’s mouth latched itself onto one of her breasts.

\---

Pressing her back against the side of the bed, Yang Xiao Long’s eyes were glued to the sight unfolding before her. After no small amount of reprimanding from Weiss that Ruby couldn’t grind against the Faunus’ pussy, the two had at long last settled into something akin to a normal position. 

At that point in time, Blake looked even more delicious than what Yang could recall. Her curvaceous butt poked out from the top of the mattress, her eyes were lidded and her mouth was agape, but even more so than that, as shamelessly as it was, Yang’s eyes couldn’t help but dirft back towards the flanks on display. Blake had always had a glorious ass; firm and tight, enough so to feel it pushing back whenever it was spanked, but still soft enough to sink one’s fingers into. It was well trained, almost to perfection, but alas…

… letting out a low, subtle sigh, Yang’s eyes trailed up towards the cock hovering an inch above her girlfriend’s underused asshole. 

Ruby was her sister, but she was also their team leader, and, as she greedily drank in its size, Yang took in the sight of her little sister’s cock. Long, thick and throbbing. Easily longer than any dildo Yang had seen, but still, it was as lifelike as any man’s penis. 

A sharp intake of air snapped Yang free from her thoughts as Ruby, without a care for the girl’s comfort, pressed her hips forward. The broad head of her cock pressed down against the puckered hole of Blake’s ass, forcing it apart, making it stretch, but still, it refused to budge. However… as she watched from the sideline, with Weiss’ watchful eyes holding her in place, Yang couldn’t help but slide a hand between her legs. 

“You’re a whore, baby. Tearing your clothes off for a fat cock, bending over to let it press against your underused hole, then what? Whimpering and moaning as you realize how thick it is.” Yang’s breath came out in hushed whispers, halfway taunting her girlfriend to fight back, while also watching a shiver run up the length of the Faunus’ arms. “Go on, let it slide into your ass. Let my little sister pillage it until you can’t walk straight~” 

The final bit truly had been for herself, rather than her girlfriend. The mere sight of Ruby pressing her hips down impatiently sending a shiver straight into Yang’s clothed pussy. 

Another one of Weiss’ rules had been that no matter what, neither her nor Yang would get undressed. If she had to touch herself, it would be through her clothes. 

Before her fingers could so much as press her panties into her pussy, an audible yelp, and a deep, shuddering sigh resounded through the room, immediately drawing the blonde’s eyes back to the scene before her. 

Stretched out atop their bed, with her knees on the ground and her ass held still, Blake’s back arched itself as a deep, resounding moan slipped forth from her lips. After who knew how much force had been applied, Ruby’s cock forced its way past the tight ring of muscle protecting Blake’s asshole, and in so doing, no more than a second after forcing her way inside, the youngest girl in the room thrust her hips forward. 

The moan that had once been pleasant hitched up, a whine and a near panicked expression making themselves known as Blake’s hands flew down to clench the white bed sheets atop the mattress. Ruby gave her no respite, already leaning forward further, forcing inch upon inch of delicious, throbbing cock inside of the asshole she pillaged. 

No more than a minute after she slipped inside, half of Ruby’s cock had been devoured by the Faunus’ asshole, but looking at it from her angle, Yang couldn’t help but gawk in return. 

Half of her little sister’s cock was inside, but Blake already quivered beneath it. A steady stream of liquid seeped forth from her hairless pussy, drenching the edge of the mattress in a manner of moments, but even still, the dick within her ass continued to press forth. 

Another inch, another painful whimper from Blake, and another gush of juices rushed forth from her pristine pussy. Yet another inch of monstrous cock, a visible shudder from Blake, and a low sigh from Yang as her fingers finally came to rest atop her clothed clit.

“L-lube…” Blake hissed out between the inches that slid inside of her ass, biting onto the bed sheets as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. 

“Don’t you worry about that… she’s practically self lubricating,” Weiss dryly replied from the side, causing Blake to glance over, only to regret it as Weiss caught on to what she was up to. “What do you think you’re doing? Hands off.” 

Releasing a low whine, the buxom blonde relented, keeping her legs spread as she watched her whore of a girlfriend in the throes of orgasmic bliss. 

“Heehe~” Before the blonde’s eyes had so much as fastened onto her girlfriend’s ass, Ruby’s voice came out as a near drunken giggle. 

With both of her hands down atop Blake’s bubbly butt, hidden away from Weiss’ discerning eyes, Ruby eased her hips backward, dragging the length of her cock back outside of Blake’s eyes; to which the Faunus whimpered lowly. From her place, Yang could barely see the broad head of her sister’s cock, but on Blake’s end, her eyes threatened to fully roll into the back of her head. 

It hurt! Ruby was too thick for her ass to endure, but at the same time, it was too good for her to pass up! 

For every inch that dragged its way out, Blake’s puckered asshole clenched down, trying to force the futanari back inside of her ass without much success. It wasn’t until a small eternity had passed, dragging on eternally with Ruby’s cock easing itself out from her tiny asshole, that Blake felt it. 

A heavy, scalding hot spray of liquid blasted up against the insides of her ass, coating her walls in a mere second, lubricating her hole from the inside out. A moment thereafter, Ruby let out a moan, quickly followed by what Blake had feared, but secretly craved. 

With a heavy, careless thrust, Ruby Rose sheathed herself back inside of Blake’s ass, sinking deeper than she had before in a single thrust, whilst the insides of her ass audibly squelched from the liquid that sloshed around within. Yet, even as she hilted herself back inside of her friend’s backdoor, the silver eyed futanari hadn’t stopped cumming.

Jet upon jet of the very same scalding liquid gushed up against her insides, coating her in seconds while providing the very lube she so desperately begged for before. If one considered the first spray to be the beginning of her load, then Blake was already on the verge of unconsciousness from the second, third and fourth gush. Whenever her lover’s cock gushed its cum, it felt as if a fist of compressed liquid forced itself into her hole, and with it, Blake’s body went limp as her own orgasm began.

The moment it hit, Blake’s mouth fell agape; a silent scream spilling forth from her lips. If her squirting before had been reactive, then the orgasm now was nothing of the sort. 

Heavy shockwaves of pleasure coursed up and down her spine, reverberating through her mind while arching her back. Her pussy gripped down around an invisible lover, quivering and squirting, splashing her juices up against Ruby’s thighs as the girl behind her repeatedly used her asshole for her own enjoyment. Already, even before her first orgasm had ended, she could already feel another building itself up. 

After what had felt like a small eternity to her, but perhaps only a second to the rest, Blake Belladonna’s ears flattened atop her head; a faint sigh slipping past her lips as the rhythmic thumping of a woman’s cock hammering away at her ass put her to ease. It still hurt. Every single one of Ruby’s thrusts forced a gasp free from her lips, but all the same, she could feel it lessen. Then and there, the sheer abundance of cum in her asshole served as her lubricant, and as for the one that hosed her hole down? Ruby had shown no signs at all of slowing down…

… in fact, as the rhythmic slaps of a woman’s thighs hammering up against her bubbly butt echoed, Blake could have sworn that the other girl’s pace grew much more frantic.

“Here she goes…” a muffled voice mumbled from the other end of the room, but to Blake’s blissfully muted ears, it only came through as a series of slaps. 

What she did notice however, was a set of palms wrapping themselves around her wrists, yanking them up and away from the bed sheets before dragging them down towards the top of her bubbly butt. Ruby had quite literally grabbed her arms, holding her in place as wet squelches and subtle grunts resounded through the room. 

Tilting her head to the side, Blake’s mouth fell agape; a series of moans spilling forth with no semblance at all. Yang was watching, eyes mesmerized, clothed, and almost disdainful that her whore of a girlfriend would enjoy it so. Of course, whether or not that was the case, Blake couldn’t tell, but what she did know was that her pussy seemingly grew wetter still! 

\---

On and on, the thumping echoed. On and on, the heavy thrusts, audible squelches and hard slaps resounded through the bedroom of team RWBY. Blake had been subdued, hammered down and reshaped until her asshole, once the tightest of her holes, once reserved for her loving girlfriend to tease, was left agape and sore. 

Her breasts and nipples were beyond chafed, rubbing back and forth against the bed sheets of hers and Yang’s shared bed, but even then, as one’s eyes drifted higher up, past the breasts that had been abused by the aftershocks of her lover’s heavy, harsh thrusts, one would find a look of utmost euphoria; so much so that one could question whether or not the girl herself was awake. 

Blake Belladonna moaned, groaned and whined as her body was hammered, externally by her well endowed lover, and internally by a never ending cycle of orgasmic bliss. Her eyes were already well on their way into the back of her head, her tongue lolled out of her mouth in its entirety, a steady stream of drool oozed down along her chin, and in that state, a gurgling, hoarse moan spilled forth from her lips as yet another fist of liquid love punched its way through her insides. The fifth, perhaps sixth, load that her lover deposited inside of her unprepared asshole.

Had her eyes been anywhere but the top of her head, the Faunus may have caught onto the shifting mood of the room, but alas, in the throes of bliss, the only thing that passed through her mind was whether or not she could live without another orgasm or three. 

Holding her ground behind the Faunus’ hammered rear, Ruby Rose was but a blur; her hips thrust back and forth at a speed so great that even Yang, seated no more than a foot away, couldn’t follow her little sister’s hips. 

Blake’s rear however, was another matter. 

A dusting of pink had appeared at first, replaced by a deeper shade of red, until her bubbly cheeks were nothing if not bruised. 

Hearing yet another resounding moan echo through the room, both Yang and Weiss looked up as Ruby Rose, after what had to have been an hour at most, thrust her hips against Blake’s backdoor with enough force to lift the Faunus up off of the floor; a mirrored, mumbled moan spilling forth from Blake’s lips as her consciousness began to fade. 

From her place on the side, seated in bed with her hands tied in place by Weiss’ glyphs due to repeatedly attempting to touch herself, Yang’s eyes widened in disbelief as she could practically see Blake’s stomach bulge from the abundance of cum that had been pumped inside of her rear. Gallons of cum had to have been pumped inside of her ass by then, yet, when Ruby came for the seventh time that day, Yang couldn’t help but shiver. 

If anyone were to walk in on them, not knowing the situation nor the circumstances, they could easily presume that Blake was six months pregnant. Her belly was bloated and distended, swollen beyond belief, and as Ruby unceremoniously withdrew her cock from the Faunus’ rear, a faint smile spread across the youngest huntress’ lips.

All because her gleaming silvery eyes landed upon the white haired woman behind her back, and the restrained buxom blonde whose breasts had forever tempted her…

\---

Epilogue

Sauntering down a long, winding corridor, making his way past a group of chattering students on their way back from their rooms to enjoy themselves in the aftermath of the classes held at Beacon, a lone figure strode forth, back arched and eyes honed in on a particular door before him. 

Beacon had many things, from the highest format of huntsman education one could obtain, to numerous training facilities tailored for combat and live simulations. Yet, for all its glamour, as the man made his way past a dozen rooms, he would forever grumble that there was no reception desk to point visitors in the right direction. 

Although, at long last, his knuckles rasped up against the door he sought…

… only for the door to slide up of its own accord, and a sight not unlike one he had beheld before revealed itself before his widening eyes. 

“Oh, hey uncle Qrow~” Ruby’s chipper voice resounded, a cheerful pep to her step as her white haired teammate squirmed beneath her petite frame on the bed; either attempting to flee, or please her lover more. 

“Uh… hey, kiddo…” the older huntsman trailed off, eyes scanning through the room, from the Faunus fucked to unconsciousness with her belly filled with cum, to the yellow haired woman resting against the wall, legs spread wide with a healthy dosage of cum spilling forth, then back to the girls at hand. 

“Oz… wanted to have a word with you… four.” Furrowing his eyebrows, Qrow relayed the message given to him by the headmaster of Beacon, backing off one step at a time until his hand, once resting against the knob of the door, pulled it shut along with his retreat. 

Standing there, almost frozen in place, it took the older huntsman a full minute to regain his bearings. “Heh,” his lips quirked upward in a smirk, returning his hands to the pockets of his pants. “Like mother, like daughter…”


End file.
